


Safe Haven Coffee

by BloodyTuesday



Series: Klance AU Month 2019 Feb [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coffee Shops, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Klance AU Month, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTuesday/pseuds/BloodyTuesday
Summary: “So, you’re the one who ordered the sugar rush?” Lance’s eyes went wide as he heard the other man’s voice. Lance nodded slowly, sending a sheepish smile towards the other man before he glanced towards a smirking Coran.“Yep, this is the one. Oh, he also liked your phoenix.” Coran stated before he disappeared from the counter.Lance stared at the man with wide eyes.“So, you liked the phoenix?”“No.”Lance felt his mouth open quickly with his reply and wished that the floor would hurry up and just eat him. The other man stared at Lance for a bit before a sharp glare hit his features.“Well, thanks.”





	Safe Haven Coffee

Lance sighed for what felt like the millionth time as he watched all the couples walking around. He had told Hunk that he would hang out with him before his date with Shay, but completely forgot what the day was - Valentine’s day.

He’d been walking around with Hunk till the other man told him he would be alright just as Shay walked up to them both. After a quick hug and goodbye, Lance began his trek home. Only to see couples making lovey-dovey eyes at every turn. He sighed again before glancing around, and felt his eyes widen at the shop across from him.

All night, Lance had seen signs that said some kind of sappy Valentine’s Day joke or discount that was only available for that night. The shop that Lance laid eyes on had a chalkboard sign, but what was on the board made him laugh. The sign had a beautiful chalk drawing of a phoenix flying in a circle with just one word in the center - ‘NO’.

Lance walked towards the shop to look a bit closer at the sign and glanced at the menu that was sitting outside.

‘It’s a coffee shop.’ Lance thought. Looking behind him, Lance glared slightly at the giggly couples before he shrugged and entered, trying to get away from the people outside. He stared in awe at the lit candles that decorated the place, creating some kind of mood lighting. He glanced around and was shocked to see no one inside, except for a gorgeous man with bright orange hair and an awesome mustache. As he walked up to the counter, the man shot him a huge smile.

“Welcome to Safe Haven! I am Coran and I’ll be your barista and server today! What can I get for you?”

Lance stared at the man before sending his own smile before he ordered.

“Yeah, sure. Could I get a caramel frappe with extra whip and extra caramel sauce?”

Coran’s smile grew before he nodded enthusiastically, making Lance raise an eyebrow.

“Certainly! Let me just-” The man began before he turned around towards the café machines and began creating the concoction.

Lance glanced around the shop a bit more, seeing the old-style tables that reminded him of some kind of retro bar. The floor looked different from most other places he’d been, filled with purple and black squares instead of the traditional white and red. The walls had random signs and quotes – though one thing he noticed, was another drawing up on the wall that was of a dragon. He looked at it from his position against the counter before calling out to Coran.

“So…Did the same person who drew that drawing on the chalkboard outside draw that dragon? I loved the fact that they drew something awesome and then just added a ‘NO’. Very original, especially on a day like today.” Lance said, trying to fill the empty space with some kind of noise.

“No thing? Oh, you must mean the phoenix from young Keith. And yes, he did also draw that dragon. Impressive, isn’t it?” Coran said while humming as he stared at the machine after collecting the ingredients for the drink. He quickly glanced towards Lance before a knowing smile passed his lips and before Lance could ask what was wrong, the other man spoke.

“I’ve never actually made a frappe before.” Lance raised an eyebrow at the man’s words, slightly chuckling and sending a confused smile to Coran. “I will be right back.”

Lance shrugged and pulled out one of the counter stools, waiting for the other man to return. He scrolled through Facebook while he waited, laughing at meme’s that pidge had sent him and sharing his own. The relaxing aura of the coffee shop made him smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he was in a place so relaxing. It was like all his cares just fell away as soon as he entered. He began to get lost in thought until he heard Coran’s voice coming back towards him. Looking up, Lance smiled. And tried not to gasp as he looked at the man standing behind Coran. Pale looking skin, long black hair – is that a mullet? – and bright purple eyes stared back at him.

“So, you’re the one who ordered the sugar rush?” Lance’s eyes went wide as he heard the other man’s voice. Lance nodded slowly, sending a sheepish smile towards the other man before he glanced towards a smirking Coran.

“Yep, this is the one. Oh, he also liked your phoenix.” Coran stated before he disappeared from the counter.

Lance stared at the man with wide eyes.

“So, you liked the phoenix?”

“No.”

Lance felt his mouth open quickly with his reply and wished that the floor would hurry up and just open up and eat him. The other man stared at Lance for a bit before a sharp glare hit his features.

“Well, thanks.”

Lance threw his hands up and waved them around after realising his mistake.

“No! I didn’t mean no I didn’t like it, because I did! I loved it and I love the dragon too! It’s nice to meet you! I said no because on the phoenix, there’s a thing in the middle where someone just wrote NO, and it was just a good thing to see because all these places post weird sappy things outside on boards and it was just nice to see one that wasn’t being stereotypical, and it is a really awesome drawing and I’m talking too much. I am so sorry.” Lance spurted out, before finally stopping himself and putting his head in his hands with a groan. “Great, Now the hot barista things I’m weird.”

Lance’s eyes went wide again as he heard a chuckle. Glancing up from his heads, he gasped slightly at the bright smile on the other man’s face.

“Ah, so you liked my little joke? Was told I can put any Valentine’s Day kind of quote on the board. And people were coming in asking if we had Valentine’s day specials, so I could just tell people to ask the board and receive and answer.” The man chuckled and smirked at Lance, causing Lance to blush, before he continued. “And the phoenix. Well, it just seemed like the best idea. Because in love, even if it ends, there is still the possibility for someone to rise from the ashes and start from the beginning and get better, right?”

Lance stared at the man before nodding with a bright smile.

“That was oddly poetic. I like it.” Lance smiled as he noticed a light blush cover the man’s cheek.

‘Damn, He’s really cute.’ Lance thought, trying not to stare at the other man.

“Ah, thanks. Wait, I’ll make you your drink. Sugar rush, yeah?”

Lance nodded and smiled as he watched the man make his drink. He let out a slight breath as he slowly eyed off the man’s noticeably strong arms and nicely shaped ass, before glancing to the side and seeing Coran grinning at him with a huge smile. Blushing at the other man, Lance looked away and glanced at his phone as he received a message from Pidge.

“Girlfriend?”

Lance jumped as he heard the barista speak, before he looked up and shook his head with a laugh.

“Nah, I’m Single, my man. It’s just my mate sending me a meme. They’re funny like that.” Lance chuckled as the man nodded to him while he finished putting the whip cream on top of his drink.

“Well, if you don’t die from this, you should definitely come back. Maybe I can show you how coffee should really be served? Without all this sugary crap.”

Lance eyed the man as he was handed his drink, before taking a long sip of it and staring the man right in the eyes.

“It would be a fine death." He took a sip of the drink as he heard the other man chuckle at his response. "This is soundly awfully like a date."

"And what if it is?"

"For starters, I don’t even know your name. Like, I know Coran said that Keith drew the pictures but how do I know that’s your actual name?”

“Well, I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“Lance.”

“Well, Nice to meet you, Lance. My name actually is Keith. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

Keith lent forward on the counter and stared into Lance’s eyes and the other man felt a blush cover his face.

“If you don’t end up coming back but still wouldn't mind taking a chance on something or someone.” Keith lent forward and grabbed a napkin and pen, before he wrote something down then handed it to Lance. “Maybe we could have a belated Valentine’s Day date when you’re free next.” 

“I-I would like that. A lot. Very much.” Lance reached forward and took the napkin from Keith. “But you do realise that you could’ve just added your number into my phone?”

Keith laughed and smiled at Lance, before he lent back and waved his hand in a so-so gesture before he crossed his arms.

“Well, maybe I’m a bit old fashioned. Though, It was great talking with you, Lance, but I have to go back to fixing stuff in the back. Can’t leave Coran there too long, he may end up blowing the whole place up.” Keith smirked at Lance before he began backing away. “See you soon.”

“You’re acting like I’m definitely going to text you? What if I leave and don’t do anything with your number?”

“Let’s just say….I have very good instincts and they’re telling me that this is going to end up being the start of something great.” Keith winked before he walked behind the back of the shop, leaving Lance holding his frappe with a sappy smile on his face. Lance stared down at the number on the napkin before he added it into his phone quickly. Sending a text, Lance tensed.

‘Is this too eager?’

_‘Hey Keith! It’s Lance. Sugar Rush Lance. This is my number. So. Here you go.’_

Lance jumped as his message received an instant reply.

‘ _Hey Sugar Rush Lance. So, when are you free next for that date?_ ’

He felt a smile growing on his face and brought the frappe to his lips and began drinking as he turned around and made his way towards the front of the store, trying to word his reply correctly.

“Make sure to come back again soon!” Lance jumped as he turned back and saw Coran standing behind the counter.  

“Oh. I definitely will.” Lance smirked and gave a wink to Coran, who just smiled and chuckled as Lance exited the shop. Lance sipped on his drink some more, before he bumped into Hunk and Shay.

“Lance? I thought you went home? Did you get distracted?”

Lance smiled brightly at his friend and waved his phone, earning a raised eyebrow from Hunk and a chuckle from Shay.

“Hunk, my man. I just got the number of the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen. And he gave it to me without me asking. I’m dreaming, Hunk! Oh, wait. Are you still on your date? How long has it been> How long was I in that shop for? Wait, I can leave you two alone.”

Hunk shook his head and smiled, before gesturing at Shay.

“I’m just taking her home, want to join.”

Lance nodded before he happily walked in step with both of them. Silence reigned before Hunk spoke.

“So, You said he was hot? Was he hotter than Shiro?”

“Like, Ten times hotter, Hunk. And I’m not being dramatic about that.”

Lance continued to gush about Keith as Hunk and Shay shared a smile.

It was always good to see Lance so happy about meeting someone and Hunk hoped that the man never hurt Lance or Lance’s heart. Or there would be hell to pay.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ah, that was perfect.” Coran said as he began cleaning the counter top. “See, young Keith. I know exactly how to bring people together.”

All Coran got in response was a grunt and a middle finger gesture from the blushing man as Keith came out from the backroom.

“Ah, The beginning of young love.”

Keith blushed before he smiled slightly at Coran and gave him a nod.

“Thanks, Coran.”

“Nice move with the number, by the way. Very flirtatious. In my younger years, I was a bit of a Romeo as well. I remember one time.”

Coran continued as Keith groaned loudly and began cleaning and fixing the coffee machine – this was going to be a long shift. He jumped slightly as he felt his phone beep. Smiling, he picked it up and read Lance’s text.

_‘I’m free all this week. Tell me where and when you want me ;)_ _.’_

Keith blushed before shaking his head.

_Lance was going to be the death of him. And he was kind of looking forward to it._


End file.
